


be my knight

by tasteslikeciel



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Kissing, M/M, idk what i'm doing whoops, like a lot of it, renai - Freeform, renaichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 05:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14098305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteslikeciel/pseuds/tasteslikeciel
Summary: Aichi needs a guardian to watch over him while he sleeps.





	be my knight

**Author's Note:**

> card game anime is ruining my life

"Forget it."

Aichi's mouth slips open and his eyes widen a touch in surprise. The rejection came so quickly and easily that he isn't sure how to continue. Ren's answer was curt (almost like a warning) and nothing more. There was only a brief moment of silence in which Ren studied him while hugging his knees to his chest and then he gave a brisk rejection. Aichi never anticipated something quite like this because he thought Ren would understand. He's mulled this conversation over in his mind long enough to pin down what to say, how to say it, and even how hard he should push the issue, but now he doesn't know where to go from here because he prepared himself for a lot of outcomes and Ren just isn't lining up with any of them.

Words finally find him and he tries to argue (because surely _something_ Aichi had previously planned out should convince him).

"But-"

"I don't want to."

Another curt response. Ren's expression doesn't change even as he looks away. It's still carefully blank, still hard to read. Aichi doesn't know what he's thinking and it's frustrating.

"Ren-san--"

Ren's head shakes and he makes his spinny chair turn so he's facing a wall instead. He makes some little groaning noise, folds his arms across the tops of his knees, and rests his head against them. 

"Nuh."

All Aichi's rational backup plans crumble as an overwhelming need to make Ren _listen_ hits him. Aichi slams his hands on the desk, eyebrows knitting and voice turning hysterical.

"So you don't care? What happens if the world is destroyed? You don't want that, do you?" Aichi leans to the side, trying to catch Ren's gaze. He wants Ren to look at him even if it hurts. "I can't...I can't hold this thing back forever. I can feel it growing stronger and it hurts when it moves...Ren-san, _please_ , you have to seal me away!"

"I don't like that option." Ren's gaze flickers back to Aichi and he considers him for a moment. "...but I don't want the world destroyed either."

Stressing himself out like this is making the claws sunk into his heart grow restless. Every twitch makes him wince in pain and he can't help clutching at his chest and gasping.

"T-then help me." he continues through labored breaths. His pain is too obvious for anyone to ignore and Ren definitely notices. Aichi takes a breath to try and calm himself so the claws will stop squeezing and pinching and making the room spin. "Help me stop this from h-happening again."

Ren's lips twist and he eyes Aichi in clear concern but doesn't make a move to stand just yet. "I don't want either of those things, but sealing you away is no good. I don't want that."

His chest throbs, but he's not sure if it's from the seed scraping at his insides or the hurt look in Ren's eyes.

"Ren-san, I'm being serious!"

"So am I." Ren abruptly stands from his chair and moves to press his palms against the desk. He leans forward, calmly regarding Aichi through narrowed eyes. "I don't want to seal you away for anyone's sake. I understand why you came to me and...I know you're in pain, but you're _my_ friend, too. I can't lock away a friend no matter the reason. Even if they beg me to."

Aichi can tell from the frown on his lips to the way his tone shifts down a notch that Ren isn't happy. Most likely, pretty angry. 

Even still, he wants to argue. He wants to _fight_. He knows it's unfair to ask. He knows more than anyone how awful a request this is, but if something isn't done, people are going to get hurt all over again. They'll suffer and die and lose themselves to the darkness.

And it'll be his fault. There will be no one to blame but himself because he stood by and did nothing. This thing living inside him is steadily growing in power and waiting for a prime opportunity to overtake him. Any day now it could seize a weak moment, burst out of his chest, and devour everything in sight. That thought frightens him more than not being remembered does. 

"I'm not just any friend though, am I?" Aichi's frown lifts into a sad smile and he shakes his head a little, gaze falling to the desk. The seed seems to have calmed and he leans a little more heavily against the desk, feeling tired. "But...I understand."

That pulls a sigh out of Ren. 

"I don't think you really do, Aichi-kun." He reaches up to grab hold of Aichi's chin, forces him to lift his head back up, and offers a little smile. "I think there's another way. Don't you think you could try something else? Maybe, something that doesn't involve erasing your existence? There's a lot of people who would miss you, you know." 

As nice as the thought sounds, Aichi has already thought about this and has come to the conclusion that he doesn't have another option to give. So he shakes his head to deny him (as much as Ren's grip will allow) and answers despite feeling guilty.

"If we put it in stasis in a remote place, it'll have no one else to latch onto and nowhere to go. And if everyone forgets about me, then no one will have to suffer."

"You'll suffer." Ren points out. "Even with guardians to watch over you, you'll still suffer."

"...this is all I could think of, okay?"

The grip along his chin tightens and Ren pulls them together. Their foreheads touch, Aichi's cheeks flush from the close proximity, and Ren tilts his head to pull them into a kiss. Lips graze, tongues touch, the pain ebbs, and Aichi melts. He lets out a breathy moan and leans into Ren's touch as much as the desk will allow. Thoughts of seals and knights and plans to erase his existence are all shoved into a corner and Aichi almost forgets why he even came in the first place.

But for as quick as it happens, it ends just as abruptly. Ren lets him go, pulls away entirely, and Aichi has to steady himself so he doesn't slip and crash into the desk.

"Are you really going to leave me?" Ren continues, a pout on his lips. He doesn't look the least bit affected by that kiss and it's kind of unfair. "What if I get lonely and need someone to play with? How are you going to fix that if you're always sleeping?"

"Y-you wouldn't be alone." Aichi insists through a stumbled reply. He brushes his fingers against his lips and swallows around a lump in his throat. His eyes drift down to stare at Ren's lips and he bites his own distractedly. "There's the others...and Kai-kun will still be here, too."

"But it's not the saaaame." Ren moans. He leans back in, catches some locks of Aichi's hair, twirls it around his fingers, and purrs. "I need an Aichi-kun here, too~"

Ren...is absolutely, impossibly unfair.

"I-I can't." He can't resist the ache and moves in for a quick little kiss. Ren's offered him something and now he just wants more. "Just...come with me." Another kiss, this one more hungry. " _Please_."

Ren's playful air drops and he lets Aichi's hair fall back into place. " _Aichi_."

He starts to push himself away again, but Aichi won't have it and quickly reaches forward to snatch up Ren's tie and yanks him back. Their lips crash into one another's and this time, Aichi leads. Ren just leans into the kiss, fists a hand in Aichi's hair, and lets him do as he pleases. His moans are appreciative and for a second, Aichi wishes they had met up in a place more private.

" _Lock me up_." Aichi pleads yet again when they part for air. This time, Ren's actually a bit flustered. "Please just lock me up." 

"Why?" Ren tugs at Aichi's hair, pulls him back in, and turns his insides into mush. It's gotten so hot in Ren's office he can hardly catch his breath. "Why should I?"

"So I" Ren cuts him off with another kiss. "w-won't hurt anyone. Especially not you or Kai."

There's a pause and then Ren sighs softly, pulling back a bit. He wraps a hand around the one still clinging to his tie and shakes his head a little.

"You're making this really hard for me, you know?" he says and then makes a little whine, voice turning playful again. "I wouldn't mind locking you up for a little while if the reward was more fun."

Aichi's faces flushes. "Ren-san!"

It wouldn't be the first time... Still, hearing it said aloud like that makes him fidget.

"But this is no fun at all."

He forces Aichi to let go of his tie and entwines their hands together instead.

"I really don't like this, Aichi-kun. Not at all." He presses another kiss against Aichi's lips and hums. "Maybe I should lock you up after all so you won't disappear on me."

That guilt returns and Aichi finally gives up. Going to those he is close to was a good idea in theory, but in reality, it fell apart. Staying here together like this is only making saying goodbye that much harder. Neither of them are going to come to an agreement on this and at this point, it's merely turning into a game of who can stall who the longest.

 "...you're never going to say yes, are you."

Ren offers him a half-hearted smile.

"I can't." 

And he doesn't. In the end, neither can say yes and after spending a little more time stalling and little more time touching, Aichi is the one to break it off and leaves feeling worse than he did before he came.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> where are Asaka and Tetsu we just don't know


End file.
